1 . Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly, to a fan device and a vane thereof
2 . Related Art
With the development of electronic industry technology, the performance of an electronic element manufactured has been gradually enhanced. However, generally speaking, when the performance of the electronic element is enhanced, heat generated by the electronic element is increased as well, which makes the temperature of the electronic element rise. When the heat of the electronic element may not be removed for cooling the electronic element, the electronic element may be failed or even fired. Therefore, in the electronic industry, how to remove the heat from the electronic element effectively is much more important than improving the performance of the electronic element.
In general, the heat from the electronic element is transferred by a liquid-cooling heat exchanger or an air-cooling heat exchanger so that the heat generated by the electronic element may be removed. The liquid-cooling heat exchanger is that a cooling fluid in a cooling tube is driven by a compressor or a pump to perform heat transfer with the electronic element to remove the heat from the electronic element. The air-cooling heat exchanger is used for enabling a fan to guide air to flow through the electronic element so that the heat from the electronic element may be removed. Compared with the liquid-cooling heat exchanger, the air-cooling heat exchanger does not include the compressor, the pump and the cooling fluid, which advances in manufacturing and operating cost. Therefore the air-cooling heat exchanger is generally adopted to remove the heat from the electronic element.
However, the general air-cooling heat exchanger may not remove greater heat when applied to high-level electronic elements. Under consideration for manufacturing and operating cost and heat dissipating benefit, an air-cooling heat exchanger with higher heat dissipating performance needs to be developed.